michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Decepticons Attack
Decepticons Attack is the thirteenth and final episode of ''Transformers: Cyber Missions''. Synopsis Optimus Prime has a meeting with his Autobots to plan a final confrontation with the Decepticons. Megatron derails a train he thinks is carrying the Autobot prisoner Soundwave. In reality, the train only contained a hologram of Soundwave as a ruse to lure the Decepticons into a trap. Optimus Prime arrives and fights Megatron. The Decepticons discuss leaving Megatron on his own when Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Ratchet show themselves. Mindwipe tries to hypnotize Bumblebee, but Bumblebee covers his ears and talks over Mindwipe's voice, nullifying the effect. Megatron throws a train car at Optimus, who then does an epic flip over it. Bludgeon fights Ratchet. Starscream fights Ironhide. A small army of the Autobot's human allies then surround the battlefield. Optimus Prime gives each Decepticon a choice. Leave Earth or be destroyed. To Megatron's surprise, Starscream, Bludgeon, and Mindwipe comply and leave. Optimus Prime is not surprised, since Megatron has been displaying poor leadership skills. Alone, Megatron also leaves Earth, but not before a parting threat to the planet. Bumblebee stamps out a gigantic Autobot insignia in the dirt as a reminder to the Decepticons. Featured characters Autobots * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Ratchet * Ironhide * Sideswipe (Hologram) Decepticons * Megatron * Starscream * Mindwipe * Bludgeon * Barricade * Soundwave (Hologram) Quotes "Wipe that scowl from your face, Soundwave!" : —'Megatron' talking to holographic Soundwave. "You don't want to fight me, Bumblebee." "Blah, blah, blah. Can't hear you, Mindwipe!" : —'Mindwipe' and Bumblebee preparing to fight. Notes Animation or technical errors * As Bludgeon flees, he clips through a couple of the assembled human troopers. Continuity notes * Starscream was last seen in the last episode defeated and at the mercy of the Autobots. * Barricade was last seen defeated by Ironhide and under a ton of rocks in Cyber Missions 11. * Barricade was only seen briefly after the train was derailed. He did not take part in the fight and was not among the Decepticons who agreed to leave Earth. Is this some sort of deja vu??? * Lockdown is also still at large. Transformers references * This episode is named after the infamous Decepticon battlecry, spoken by Megatron once in the first live action movie, and once again by him in Revenge of the Fallen, although as "Decepticons, begin our assault!", or to a lesser extent, simply "Decepticons!", where any 'Cons close to his location would move in. Foreign dubbing Latin American Spanish * Title: "Ciber Misiones: El Ataque de los Decepticons" ("Cyber Missions: Attack of the Decepticons") * Original airdate: 4 October 2010 (Official airdate) * As of this episode, Cyber Missions is unique for being the first series since Armada to have been broadcast entirely in Latin America under the same team of voice actors. Cantonese * Original airdate: December 8, 2010 Trivia * This and episodes 11 and 12 made their debut on The Hub's website when the entire series was put up in the Webisodes section. * This is the only episode of Cyber Missions with an individual title. Category:Cyber Missions episodes